Breaking Dawn With A Twist
by Taylorblue21
Summary: When Edward refuses to teach Bella how to fight, she takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**BPOV:**

Flashback:  
"I refuse to teach you. Ask somebody else."  
End of flashback.  
That was the last thing Edward said to me before I fled. I couldn't sit back and let everyone  
else fight while I stand there defenseless. I needed to help my family. But  
I couldn't, because Edward refused to teach me. So now I'm on my way to Volterra to confront the  
Volturi. Without even the thought of looking back, going as fast as my strong legs would push me.  
Just in case Edward found out and tried to stop me. I couldn't let that happen, because if I did then  
my family would die. And just thinking about it was unbearable. Right now I'm in the middle of Kansas  
and I'm going to push as hard as I can to get to Volterra by nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

**APOV(Day before):**

Me and Jasper are in South America searching for somebody like Nessie. I am very frustrated! I can't see  
people like Nessie, so I'm looking for a blind spot. We were in Brazil, and talking to the natives when I was  
transported to one of my visions. Bella is in Volterra begging for the Volturi to give Nessie a chance. Then the  
most horrifying thing happens. They offer her as a trade. If she joins the Volturi they will leave the Cullens be,  
but if she refuses they will kill her and her family. She goes with the latter, and sacrifices herself. My vision  
stops and I'm back in Brazil with Jasper. He is staring at me with a worried expression. But all I can say is,  
"We have to go back home Jasper. I'll explain on the way." He started running, agreeing with me effortlessly.  
No questions asked, I love that about him! I followed and I started thinking about what to do when we get there.  
I decided I'll just get close enough to Edward and replay my vision for him, if we're too late. I was caught up in  
my thoughts when Jasper couldn't take it anymore, he reached over and grabbed my hand and said,"Explain."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**EPOV:**

Bella ran off when I told her that I refused to teach her. I let her go, because I knew she needed her space.  
I couldn't help it but, seeing her as the prey? That was excruciating, and I couldn't do it. I love her too  
much to ever think of hurting her on purpose. So I got up and dusted off my pants, and decided I would go back  
to the house. I was entering the house and decided I would play the piano. When Bella comes back I will play her,  
her lullaby. How wrong I was. BPOV:  
I was finally in Volterra and it was 10:00 at night. I was happy that I made it by nightfall, like I had planned.  
Swimming across the ocean was amazing! Never having to come up for air was exhilarating! I'm in the castle now,  
and I take the route we took when I came here to save Edward. When I finally get to the doors I've had  
nightmares about for so long, I knock and wait. EPOV:  
I was about to start playing Bella's lullaby, when I heard something that changed my life forever. It was Alice  
and she was here! I read into her mind and saw that she was in South America looking for someone like Renesmee  
and that she didn't abandon us, but was trying to help us. I ran outside, I saw her talking to the family and I  
was about to hug her when I saw something. She stared directly at me, and showed me her vision. Oh My God!  
Bella! How could she do this to me! "NO!" I roared. I could hear the minds of my family questioning my outburst,  
but I couldn't concentrate on them. Not when my Bella was trying to offer herself up to the Volturi. I don't know  
how to live without her. So I run to Volterra as fast as my legs have ever taken me. I would rather die fighting the Volturi, than let the love of my existence join the Volturi 


	4. Chapter 4: Telling The Family

**APOV:**

We finally make it to the house and everyone is outside. They look up at us and gawk. We explained everything we were  
doing in south america, and I was just about to ask about edward when he runs out. First his expression is happy and  
relieved, but then I showed him my vision and his face completely changed. It varied from hurt, to confusion, to pain,  
to anger, to shocked, and then settled with angry. "NO!" he roared, and ran off. I could see the expression of confusion  
on everyone's face, and explained my vision. They gawked at me as if I had a third head. Esme was the first to break the  
silence and said,"Is there anything we can do? I don't want him to return back to the way he was before he met Bella.  
And I also don't want her to make such a sacrifice for us." I just shook my head and said,"It's up to Edward, now."


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**BPOV:**

The doors opened quickly and the entire Volturi were before me, along with Irina. Irina glared at me, and Cauis smirked  
at me. Obviously surprised the Cullens actually changed me. "Bella?" I turn to look at Aro. "Is what Irina says true?" I  
didn't know for sure if she told them Renesmee was an immortal child or not so I decided to play dumb."That depends,  
what exactly did she say?" Cauis jumped up and pointed his finger at me and said,"You know exactly what she said  
which is why your here." Aro put a hand on Cauis' shoulder and told him to have patience. Cauis hesitantly sat back  
down, and glared at me. Aro turned back to me and gave me a knowing look. "Did your family create an immortal child?"  
I was beyond mad. Irina actually told the Volturi that my baby was an immortal. So I told them everything. From the  
honeymoon up and till this point. Do I think they believe me? NO! Aro looked around the room thoughtfully. He finally  
looked back at me and said,"We have no proof of what you are saying-" I interrupted that argument before it could  
even start and said,"You don't have any proof that she is telling the truth either." He stared at me and was clearly  
irritated as he said,"May I finish?" I nodded for him to continue. "As I was saying, we don't have any proof of what  
either of you are saying so I would like to come to a compromise. We can either look through Irina's thoughts and see  
if she is telling the truth. Which if she is, we will have to kill you and then your family." I gulped loudly."Or you could  
join the Volturi and we will leave your family alone." I had a feeling he was going to say something like that. I was  
deciding on what to do when the doors slammed open, and Edward walked through.


	6. Chapter 6: Edward To The Rescue

**EPOV:**

I was finally in Volterra when I started to eavesdrop on the Volturis conversation. I was inside the castle when I heard  
them offer Bella as a trade. I slammed the doors open and glared up at Aro. I could feel Bella's confused stare  
burning a hole in the side of my face. But I refused to look at her my attention was on Aro. I finally broke the silence  
and said,"Bella will not be joining the Volturi, and you are not going to kill my family. I will let you see my thoughts and  
show you that everything Bella has said is valid." Aro gawked at me clearly surprised, but finally made his way over to  
where I was standing and seized my hand. I watched all the visions he saw from my head go to his. He finally stepped  
back amazed that it was actually me and Bella's birth child. He finally spoke to Marcus and Cauis and said,"Brothers,  
they speak nothing but the truth and the child is really theirs biologically." I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and  
kissed her forehead."There is nothing left to do, but let them go." Cauis jumped up he was angry he didn't get to kill  
anybody but he had to step aside. Aro could read my thoughts and there's nothing that can object the truth. He sighed  
in defeat, but just as quickly looked up. A slight sparkle was in his eye when he said,"Fine let them go, but she gave us  
a false story." He jabbed his finger at Irina, she flinched back a little from his glare."She needs to go for giving us a  
false alibi." Aro sighed and called for Felix. I didn't want Bella to see this so I quickly said,"Well we need to go back  
home. I don't want her to see this." I said and quickly ushered Bella out of the room without waiting for a response.


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Ending

**BPOV:**

I was so glad when we were out of the castle. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest, because now my  
family was safe and complete. Edward wrapped both arms around me and stared into my eyes. "How could you do that to  
me?" he whispered. I looked at him and knew I had hurt him severely, and he was very concerned for me. "It was a kind  
of spur of the moment. I just wanted to help my family." He lifted my chin up to look into his eyes. "It wouldn't help  
the family if you got yourself killed by the Volturi." I sighed and stared into his beautiful golden eyes and said,"I would  
do anything for you and Renesmee. But I don't want to concentrate on that right now. Our family is back together again  
and we don't have to prepare for some big fight." He smiled as he crashed his lips onto mine. We finally pulled away so  
that we could get back to the Cullens' house. And then it hit me," How did you know I was going to the Volturi?" I asked.  
He shrugged as he took hold of my hand. He looked down at me and said,"I'll explain on the way back to the house." I  
kissed him quickly and then turned to run with him back to our home. And my life was complete again.


End file.
